After the First Date
by golden doe
Summary: "Let's just break up," she told him, "we've only been dating for less than 24 hours and look at us. We're already fighting. Let's do ourselves a favour and break up early before we get too attached to each other and save ourselves from the too inevitable painful heartache." Sasuke didn't like the resignation and acceptance in her tone.


**title**: post-first-date fights.

**summary**: "Let's just break up," she told him, "we've only been dating for less than 24 hours and look at us. We're already fighting. Let's do ourselves a favour and break up early before we get too attached to each other and save ourselves from the too inevitable painful heartache." Sasuke didn't like the resignation and acceptance in her tone.

**inspiration**: from a chat with my awesome best friend last year, where talked about relationships and avoiding heartbreaks. then he told me _heartbreak_ is something we're going to have to experience someday. i was floored—never thought it'd be a guy to tell me that. XD

**notes**: a pretty pointless argument but i wrote this last month at 4AM so i thought why not share this to people? i also kinda like how Sasuke turned out here. and btw, i'm not neglecting my other stories—it's just all these ideas, they're overflowing.

(edit: thanks to KillerMay for correcting the summary and i changed the title too)

* * *

—11:39 AM, Sunday.

"Why didn't you send me a text last night?" Uchiha Sasuke, the man she went out to a date with the previous night_, demanded_ as he sat on her couch. He was scowling and looked thoroughly annoyed, a complete opposite of the cool, indifferent act he had during the date.

The guy was straight to the point. She had meant to excuse herself to prepare refreshments for his rather unexpected visit but it seemed like biscuits and juice were going to have to wait.

"Why didn't you?" she countered as she sat down on the couch across where he was sitting, and she saw the falter in him. Tch, what an ignorant guy.

"I was waiting for yours."

The hell he was. But then again, he was on her living room right now, confronting her about it. The thought comforted her more than she knew it should.

"What a likely excuse," she scoffed, crossing her arms.

Great, they've only been to one date and they're already fighting. Maybe this was a sign that they weren't meant to be, she thought to herself.

"So what's your excuse?" he demanded _again_. She was beginning to dislike this guy; last night, she tolerated his nonchalant rude behaviour but _this_?

Well, they say honestly is important in relationships so she'd give him honesty.

"I didn't want to seem clingy."

He thought his jaw was going to drop at her response and consequently lose his dignity with such undignified display.

What the fuck. Where the hell did she get that idea from?

So he asked her.

"Facts," she answered in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone, "guys don't like clingy girls. It suffocates them."

As their conversation went on, he was reminded again why he asked Haruno Sakura to a date in the first place.

Okay she's got a point but, "I thought that was your way of rejecting me. That you didn't want to go on another date."

She was so frustrating the words just left rolled off his tongue.

"Trust me, Sasuke. That was what I thought too," she deadpanned.

He really wanted to groan out of frustration. Then if he thought the situation wasn't going to become worse, she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Let's just break up," he didn't like the resignation and acceptance in her tone; "we've only been dating for less than 24 hours and look at us. We're already fighting. Let's do ourselves a favour and break up early before we get too attached to each other and save ourselves from the too inevitable painful heartache."

"Your pessimism astounds me, Sakura. Last night, I wondered why someone amazing like you had never been in a relationship, never even been to a date, but now I think I know why."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped at him

"I don't know where you obtained your pessimistic outlook in relationships but with that way of thinking, you'd never get married," he knew it was very harsh of him to say but she had to know it.

"Marriage ends up in divorce too, you know."

What—damn, this woman's really got issues. Huge issues. And it made him wonder what made her this way, why she looked at relationships with eyes filled of pessimism and cynicism.

"But your parents have been happily married for 20 years and mine have been for 26," he tried to argue.

"That's different. They love each other."

Now, she just sounded ridiculous. Couldn't she hear herself? Didn't she think before she spoke?

"And you think I don't love you?"

"Yes!" green eyes glared at him, "And please don't say otherwise or I'd really break up with you right now! You can't love me. We've only known each other for barely two weeks. And don't you dare claim it's love at first sight because that's just bullshit. _Like_ at first sight, I can believe but _love_? Don't make me laugh."

"Not yet, I don't. But that's because you won't let me!"

She stilled and her eyes were wary. He knew she wanted to have a go at relationships, to give it a chance, but she was trying to protect herself from heartache so much that she was missing the big picture. This realization not for the first time made him wonder what made her like this.

"Why are you like this?" there had to be a reason behind her scepticism. There had to be a source.

"I read too much," she began—but he already knew that. After all he met her in the romance section of the library—"and one night when I was sixteen, I read a breakup story of a boy and a girl who had been dating since high school for five years. The guy initiated the breakup because the girl was too clingy. That story pretty much traumatised me."

He wanted to roll his eyes but didn't. Sasuke believed what this pink-haired woman needed right now most was understanding.

"Sakura," he said her name patiently, "that's just a story."

"Stories aren't written on baseless ideas."

_Touché_. But he won't tell her that. He'd rather abstain on tomato than admit that.

"That doesn't have to be our story," and at that moment, he sounded so confident she just wanted to believe him. But guys always have a way with words that never fail to make girls swoon. She knew trusting him would be dangerous, no matter how much she wanted to.

"How can you sound so sure? Do you promise that you'll never break up with me? That you'll never break my heart?" even to her ears, she sounded desperate.

Because she knew that if this thing between them continued, she'd fall in love with him. And when things go down later, she'd be heartbroken.

"I can't promise you anything. And I won't," because promises are meant to be broken. The future is uncertain, "but if we work together we might be able to end up in a happy ever after."

Green eyes looked at him with hope in her eyes but the skeptism was still there.

He smirked bitterly to himself. This girl got some guts for anticipating he'd be the heartbreaker. Didn't she think she might be the one breaking his heart in the end?

The End.


End file.
